1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural technique of a concealed fire sprinkling head, particularly to a concealed fire sprinkling head having a decorating fastened structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional general fire sprinkling heads are substantially divided into concealed-type, semi-concealed-type and open-type fire sprinkling heads. For the concealed-type fire sprinkling heads, the sprinkling head and its connected pipes are concealed in the ceiling in order to show a decorating mask.
For example, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M475971 disclosed a holding device for fastening a decorating mask of a fire sprinkling head. A confining portion is respectively formed by ribs at both sides of a valve seat. A guiding portion and a fastening portion are respectively symmetrically formed at both ends of the decorating mask. The fastening portion is engaged and fastened to the confining portion by guiding of the guiding portion for the decorating mask, while the guiding portion is more combined with the valve seat for increasing stability and firmness by means of confining the guiding portion through the rib.
The decorating mask comprises a fastening component and a decorating cover. The decorating mask is mounted on the sprinkling head via the fastening component. The decorating cover is adhered to a bottom of the fastening component for hiding and covering the sprinkling head by the decorating cover so as to preventing the sprinkling head directly exposing on a ceiling.
Moreover, the guiding portion, the confining portion and a binding portion for adhering the decorating cover are formed on the fastening component. A cavity for receiving the sprinkling head is formed in the fastening component. Thus, the structure of the fastening component is too complex to decrease difficulty of process of manufacturing the fastening component. How to simplify the structure of the fastening component will be a technology subject to be studied and overcomed.